


Midsummer Nights

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its date night with Diana Prince at the Midsummer Nights Dream Festival





	Midsummer Nights

It was the Midsummer Night’s dream festival and you were in absolute heaven. Out on a date with the most beautiful, intelligent and charming woman you had ever met, you couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world to have her in your company.

Walking through the festival eating cotton candy, the two of you kept trying to eat the candy in ways that would titillate each other. The flirting between you two had been through the roof since you had arrived and even though this was only your third date with the absolutely stunning Diana Prince, you couldn’t help but hope that tonight’s date would go further than flirting.

Having met Diana while working on a new exhibition for the Louvre, the two of you had become fast friends due to your shared love of history, especially art history. You two had spent hours upon hours going over all your favorite pieces and artists, comparing and contrasting all the different styles. She was such fun to talk with, so whip smart that you couldn’t help but feel entranced by her anytime she was around. There was something so unique about this woman and you couldn’t get enough.

As it turned darker, the two of you started to walk towards the music grounds to hear the bands play. Leading you by the hand, as you walked along the tree line, something seemed to catch Diana’s eye.

“Let’s go see what it is” She says, pulling you with her.

Carefully making your way through the trees, using the lights on your phone, the two of you come to a clearing. With the full moon out, the clearing was rather well lit and looking at Diana in the moonlight, she looked even more divine to you.

Diana pulls you against a tree on the edge of the clearing, puts her hands on your face and pulls you in for a kiss, instantly making you melt. Her lips are far softer than you ever dreamed of and as she wraps her arms around your neck, you wrap yours around her waist, pulling each other closer.

As you open your mouth to let your tongue find hers, you felt Diana bring her hands to your neck and slowly let them fall down your chest. Her fingers find the buttons on your top and as she set about undoing each one, sliding a hand inside to feel your breasts, your own hands started to mirror hers and soon enough, the both of you simply let your hands roam free over each other.

At one point, Diana brings her hands up to your head and starts to push you down. Not wanting your lips to leave hers, but oh so eager to taste the rest of her, you began kissing her down her neck and quickly making your way down to her breasts, taking one in each hand. Gently pulling down the top of her dress and her bra, one at a time, you take a nipple in your mouth, tracing your tongue around it and gently pulling it, loving the sound of her whimpering as you do so.

Diana then guides you down further and once you are on your knees, she lifts the hem of her dress up, revealing black lace knickers. Looking back up and asking “Are you sure?”

“I’m very sure.” She replies in that heavenly voice of hers.

Reaching up to her hips, you gently pull her knickers off and set them to the side. Taking one of her legs, and placing it over your shoulder, you place gentle kisses along her thigh as you work your way up, making sure to show as much love and attention to her other leg as you get closer to her center.

As you reach it, you take a moment to breathe in her scent as you leave several kisses up and down her. Taking your hand and parting her lips, you start at her clit, gently tracing your tongue over and around it before gently sucking on it, nearly making her scream.

Letting go off her clit, you took your tongue and began running it up and down her, occasionally stopping to pull at her lips with yours. As your tongue traveled the length of her, you took a finger, found her opening and slid it inside, fingering her as your mouth found her clit again and began sucking on it harder.

Diana was doing all she could to muffle her moaning. Everything from biting her hands, to simply holding both over her mouth. Behind you, you could hear that the bands had started to play so you hoped that would help disguise any noise.

Lost in your own pleasure, you went at her with wild abandon. Sticking another finger inside her as you lashed her sensitive bundle of nerves, you could feel her start to cum. A part of you considered slowing down so that she might be pleasured longer, but knowing that what you were doing now thrilled her greatly, you didn’t want to lose your momentum and you certainly didn’t want Diana to lose hers.

As she got closer, you reached under your own skirt and feeling your own opening dripping wet, with your free hand, you began pleasuring yourself, knowing your own orgasm wasn’t far behind hers.

Seeing no reason not to, you flicked your tongue back and forth over her clit, making Diana shiver and shake and making yourself even wetter. Imagining your fingers as Diana’s, you quickly realized you might cum before she did.

Before you knew it, you felt her gush, the feel of her muscles contracting over your fingers and coating them with her delicious juices. Your own ending soon followed, and as you came, Diana could feel your own moans against her center.

As the both of you came down from your high, you pulled your fingers from her and licked them clean. Feeling around for her knickers, you found them and handed them back to her. Slowly you two made yourselves more presentable and as you finished up, looking at Diana, she seemed to glow even more in the moonlight.

Pulling you back to her she asked “Shall we stay for the music or shall we go back to my place?”

“I’d say your place” You said breathlessly. “There is no way I’m going to be able to concentrate on a show now.”


End file.
